


The freak kid

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jensen, Bullying, Coming Out, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, High School, Hurt Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: It started with a prank. A stupid and cruel prank. But honestly, who care about the freak kid ?





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Jay, don’t be a pussy!” Chad says one more time.

Everybody was encouraging him, reminding him how funny it would be. He bites his lips, thinking over and over, trying to make the right decision. They had just started eating when Chad proposed this stupid thing. A prank. It was simple. Jared will walk over to the weird kid, invite him to the cinema, and then the kid will show and he will wait for Jared who will be in the car with his friends, making fun of him. It was a terrible idea. A cruel idea. Jared was all but mean, honestly. He was always nice to everyone, and, according to Chad, that was a good point because the kid will be less mistrustful. He sighed and finally accepted, under the excitement of his friends.

He gets up and starts walking towards the young man. He was sitting alone, looking at his food without even touching it. Jared didn’t even know his name. Truth is, this kid was damn quiet, he’s never actually heard him say a thing, not even when people called him name, or shoved him in the hallway.

“Hey, I’m Jared,” he says while in earshot of the guys.

The kid raised his head slowly, like he wasn’t sure that we were talking to him. Jared holds his breath. The guy was beautiful! He has the greenest eyes that he’s ever seen, freckles all over his soft skin. He was also frightfully skinny, drawing in his sweatshirt, and his eyes kept moving, like he was afraid of what was coming. It makes Jared regret his decision instantly. He didn’t want to do that, but it wasn’t like he had a choice. Plus, it was too late.

“Jensen,” finally whispered the guy.

“Hey, Jensen. Well, I was wondering if, you know, you would like to come to see a movie with me after school?” This was so much harder than he thought, and he really hoped that Jensen would say no.

Jensen looked at him during what seem like an eternity, analyzing him like he was the first person that he’s ever met.

“Why?”

Jared chocked. He really didn’t think that Jensen would ask him that.

“Well, I don’t know… I figured that you must be lonely, and maybe we could, I don’t know, get to know each other. What do you say?” He was nervous and watched Jensen, waiting for an answer.

“Ok.” It was nothing more than a whisper, and for a second, Jared thought that he had imagined it.

“Okay then. 7 pm in front of the cinema. Don’t be late!”

With that, he gets up and started walking towards his friends. He feels like an asshole. Hell, he clearly was one.

“Dude, you’re awesome!” exclaimed Josh.

He tried to smile at his friends and acted casual, but he kept looking at Jensen. Really, this kid didn’t deserve that. If only he could have said no.

 

 

 

 

He said yes. He fucking said yes. He wouldn’t have said yes if it was someone else. But it was Jared. The only one in this school who had never insulted, trusted, or beat him. And if he was being honest, it was good that someone finally talked to him. It has been so long since someone talked to him; even the teachers didn’t bother to greet him. So yeah, he said yes. And maybe he will regret it, maybe not. God, he hopes not.

He was in front of the basement at 7pm precisely. Jared told him to not be late, and he didn’t want to screw everything right at the beginning.

So he waited. And waited. When it was clear that nobody was showing up, he starts to walk in direction of his home.

That’s when he saw them. Jared, Chad, and all the other popular kids. They were watching him, laughing at him. His vision becomes turbid. He was stupid, so stupid. How he could even think that someone wanted to be friends with him? He was a failure. Nothing more. But he wasn’t going to cry. Not in front of them.

He walked faster and faster, until he was running. He heard someone call his name, but he didn’t dare to look back. They would probably beat the shit out of him for being so stupid.

He opened the front door, hoping that no one would notice him. He started to go upstairs when he heard his father.

“Where have you been?”

He swallowed hard. “With a friend.”

The next moment, his father was in front of him. He caught him by the hair and threw him to the ground.

“Don’t you dare fucking lie to me! I give you a roof, food, everything! And you lie to me, right in my face!” Each sentence was punctuated by a kick in his stomach. It was hard for him to _breathe_ , but he knew better than to scream.

“Like someone could be friends with you. I can’t even deal with being in the same room than you.” His father gave him another kick. “Get up. Go to your room. I don’t want to see you again.”

Jensen did as he was told, ignoring the pain. His room was not bigger than the bathroom, with an old mattress on the floor, which takes up half of the space, and an old wardrobe with his clothes in.

He fell on the mattress, and closes his eyes. He deserved the kick. All of them. He was stupid, thinking that somebody wanted him, wanted to be friends with him. Left alone someone like Jared. He was all the opposite of him. Jensen was poor, stupid, and ugly. Even his mother had left him, and that says a lot. His father told him that they were deeply in love, but she couldn’t stand what a failure Jensen was. So, she left. But even if he was angry, his father kept him because he looked so much like his mom; he couldn’t get rid of him. But sometimes, Jensen really which that he had left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first writing and I'm kinda nervous.  
> English isn't my firt language so sorry for the mistakes.  
> Hope you like it !


	2. Chapter 2

    

The next morning was hard on Jared. He passed half of the night feeling like shit, trying to find excuses for what he did, telling himself that it wasn’t a big deal. But it was, and he knows it. When he finally falls asleep, he keeps seeing Jensen, waiting for him in front of the cinema for an hour, then his big green eyes, full of sadness and fear when they caught sight of him in the car.

He had tried to catch him. The minute he saw his eyes, he was out of the car, screaming his name. But it just made his friends laugh more.

“Come on Jay, the guy is a freak!” Chad told him for the ninth time that day.

“You know one time, we were something like 12, and the teacher starts yelling at him because he didn’t bring the money for the school trip. The guy starts crying and he ends up peeing himself and hiding in ball in the corner of the room. And it’s just one accident on a very long list.” It’s was Josh time to talk. Like telling him that would help Jared feel better.

He tried to think of a way to make amendment. Maybe he could invite him to the cinema again? There’s no way he would say yes. That was a stupid idea. He could propose to him a ride home? Apparently, he takes 30 minutes to go to school because he has to walk, and since it’s frozen out there, there’s a lot of chances he would say yes. But again, he would probably think it was another joke.

Jared sights and enters the parking lot of the school. Maybe he could just go see the guy, tell him that he was sorry, and the guilty feeling would go away?

He came out of his thoughts when he saw a bunch of kids encircling someone while laughing. He threw a quick glance and he could swear his heart stopped beating for a moment.

Jensen was in the center of the circle, on the floor, head down, while the others were kicking him and calling him names.

“So this is what it is Jenny? You’re not only a freak, but a cockslut as well? Bet you would spread your legs and get on your knees for any of the guys in this school.”

Jared could feel his blood burning. He pushed violently the kids who were in his way, not taking care of who they were, and knelt in front of Jensen. He tries to put his hand on his shoulder, but it makes Jensen shakes harder. He swallows hard and gets up, looking at the guys in front of him like he could kill them in that second.

“Get the fuck out of here, all of you!”

“Jared, don’t defend the guy! We just gave him what he deserves! He wants Jeffrey to fuck him! We should beat him to death!” Tom words were followed by a crowd of cheers from the others.

Jared clenched his fists so hard that he could feel his nails go into his skin.

“And he told you that? That he wants Jeffrey to have sex with him?”

“Well, no, I mean, the freak never talks. But he looked at him and that was really clear what he wanted.” Tom seems too tense, and he keeps taking a look around him, seeking support from the others.

“Yeah. Right. And what about you all go mind your own _business_?” Jared intonation left no room for discussion, and rapidly, the crowd dispersed until nobody was near either of them.

Jared sighs and takes back his position in front of Jensen. He still has his head down; hasn’t move since Jared’s arrival.

“It’s okay, Jensen. They’re gone. All of them. Just me and you buddy.” He tries to find reassuring words, but judging by Jensen’s shaking, he only makes things worse. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I promise. Look, I feel like shit for what happened yesterday. I really… It was mean. We shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”

He waits a few minutes before Jensen finally raises his head. His face was red from the crying, his checks wet and his eyes were full of tears and fear. God, he was beautiful. Jared mentally slapped himself. The guy was terrorized and all he could think about was how beautiful he was. He wanted to hold him and make all the tears disappear. But then again, he was one of the reason there was fear and tears in those eyes.

He forced himself to smile, a smile that he hopes was reassuring, and takes a look at Jensen. His sweater was torn and he could see hematomas on his chest.

“We should go to the infirmary. See if you don’t have anything broken, put on some cream-”

Jensen shook his head so strongly that Jared was afraid he would hurt himself.

“Okay, okay, no infirmary, got it.” He puts his hands defensively, hoping that it would calm Jensen. He waits until Jensen stops moving and sighs in relief.

“I’m gonna take you to your home then. That okay?”

Jensen shook his head positively and starts to get up. Jared was ready to catch him if he falls, and helps him get to his car. They both climbed in, which, according to Jensen face, was painful for him. Jared’s brain was burning with questions. He couldn’t just leave the guy alone. Maybe he was really hurt, he probably needed a doctor, exams. Did he hit his head? He was protecting it when Jared comes, but what happened before?

He came out of his thoughts when he saw that Jensen was still shaking. He catches his backpack and put a sweater out of it before giving it to Jensen.

“Put that on. You must be freezing.”

Jensen looked at him, not sure what to do, before taking it. He puts it above his other sweat, and seems to get warm up instantly. Jared couldn’t help but smile at Jensen, and he could swear that for five seconds, he saw a really, really tiny smile on Jensen lips. He started to drive, guided by Jensen whispered directions. Ten minutes later, they were in front of Jensen house.

It wasn’t what Jared thought his house would be. Everybody knows that Jensen was poor, he has shitty clothes far too big for him with holes in it, practically never has food for lunch, no money for school activities, so it was really a proven fact. But his house didn’t reflect that at all. It was a nice little house, not an expensive one, but definitely not a poor one.

“You’re sure this is your house?” Jared hates himself for asking it. But he has to be sure, he couldn’t leave him in the street with the state he’s in. Still, the look of hurt that crosses Jensen’s face proves to him that it was the right house. “I wasn’t insinuating anything. I just wanted to be sure, that’s all.” He gives a little smile, hoping that Jensen would believe him.

“It is.” That’s all Jensen says. Except from the directions, that was the first thing he’s said since he was with Jared.

“Good, good... Is there someone for taking care of you? I can stay if you want,” he offers.

“’M good,” Jensen starts to take the sweater off, but Jared stops him, putting is hand on his shoulder. Jensen froze immediately and covers his face with his other arm.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you.” For proving what he said, Jared puts his hands in front of him. “I just want to tell you that you could keep the sweat if you want.”

Jensen’s arm was back at his side, and he looked at Jared with a questioning look.

“But it’s yours.”

“Yeah, well, I’m giving it to you.” Jared put his bright smile on his face, and Jensen looked at him like he had lost his mind.

“Why would you give it to me?”

“Let say that it’s a present for acting like an asshole with you yesterday.” Jensen put his head down, like he was ashamed of himself. Jared frowned. Why would Jensen feel ashamed? “Plus, it looks better on you than on me.” He laughs, trying to clear the air.

“Thank you” It was only a whisper, but Jared was happy to see the blush on Jensen cheek.

“No problem. If you need anything, just tell me alright?”

Jensen nodded before stepping out of the car. Jared waits until he disappears inside the house and drives back to school. He felt even more guilty for what he did last night. Jensen seemed so afraid, so broken. Jared wanted to hurt all the people who have dared hurt him. Though the memory of last time reminds him that he wasn’t better than any of the others students. But he was gonna make things better for Jensen, he could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here the second chapter ! Hope you like it.  
> Thank you so much for all the comments, it was really good to see that you loved the first chapter !


	3. Chapter 3

 

“How was your day Jared?” His father asks him with a cold smile.

Jared bit the inside of his cheek. He had missed the first period of the day because he was driving Jensen home, and his father knew. Because his father always knows everything that happens in Jared’s life, that his son tells him or not. Jared was screwed. He couldn’t tell his dad where he had been, because if he did so, he would have to talk about the prank, and he really, really didn’t want to.

“It was fine dad,” he replies with a smile. Maybe his father would drop it.

“Then maybe you could explain me why you missed school this morning?”

Jared’s mom stops eating before turning to her son. They were both looking at him with accusing eyes.

“I was…” he swallows hard before closing his eyes “I was with a girl.”

Nobody talk during a few moments, before his dad finally bursts out laughing. His mother shakes her head, a tiny smile in her lips. His father became serious again, but his cold face was now more friendly.

“Well son, I’m not happy about that. You shouldn’t miss school because of a girl. But I get it, young boys have needs. So it’s ok for this time. But don’t go doing it again alright?”

Jared lets a sigh escape. “Yes sir, of course.” He hesitated a moment, not wanting to abuse his luck. “Do you think I could go out tonight? I would come home for sleeping of course,” he added quickly.

His parents exchanged glances, not sure of what to say. Jared was sweating. He really needs to go see Jensen, be sure that the guy was ok. It would probably take ten minutes, just time for Jensen to tell him he was fine before closing his house door. Maybe nobody would even answer to him. But at least he would have tried.

“You come back before eleven,” his father warns him.

He didn’t even have time to finish his sentence before Jared was at the door, keys in his hands. His father takes his wife’s hand before dropping a little kiss on it.

“I think our son is in love,” he solemnly declares.

Ten minutes later, Jared was in front of Jensen’s house. There wasn’t any light inside, everything was calm, and for an instant, he feared that nobody was here. He finally knocks the door and waits.

He was relieved when he saw Jensen standing in front of him.

“Hey,” he says with a big smile.

Jensen looks around Jared without stepping out of the house. He seems perplexed and he frowned.

“What are you doing here?” His voice was only a whisper, but it warms Jared heart. The guy should talk more often.

“I wanted to see if you were alright after… you know... What happened this morning.”

Jensen didn’t seem to remember at first but then realization dawns on his face. He closes the door, leaving Jared outside. 

What just happened? Did he already screw up everything?

He came out of his thoughts when the door opened again. Jensen handed him his sweat.

“No, no, it’s for you. I gave it to you,” he replies with a smile.

Jensen dropped his arm, not sure of what to do. Why Jared would give him his sweat? It was his. You don’t just give your clothes to someone. Plus, his father would never let him wear it. _“Trash doesn’t need nice clothes”_. He didn’t deserve clothes. He was a failure, a freak, he didn’t deserve any good things.

“Why are you here?” He asks again, fear in his voice. Maybe Jared was here to beat him. He couldn’t think of a reason why he would want to beat him, but again, most of the time neither his father or the other kids had any reasons.

“I told you, I wanted to see you. Someone took care of your injury?” Jared really wishes he knows what was going on in Jensen’s head. The fear and the resignation which were readable on his face made his stomach flinch.

Jensen nods. Why would someone take care of his injury? He deserved all of them. The pain was here to remind him that he had been bad.

“Can I take a look?” Jared asked. He saw some of the injury earlier. It was ugly, and some of the cuts were bleeding. If Jensen wasn’t careful, it could get infected.

Jensen hesitated a moment. He would get into trouble, whatever he did. He couldn’t go to the bathroom because his father had forbidden him to use the shower. But if his injury was infected, he would have a fever, and his father would beat him for that.

He opened the door a little more for Jared to come in. After he stepped in, Jensen quickly closed the door again. Nobody ever came in his house to see him. He didn’t know if it was forbidden. It probably was. But maybe his father didn’t need to know.

Jared followed him to his room. He had hidden a first aid kit under his bed, but he could barely reach it because it hurts so much. He then took his shirt off and turned around to face Jared.

A closet. This room was nothing more than a closet. Jensen didn’t even have a bed. How could someone do that to their own children? But if the room was making him sick, it was nothing compared to Jensen’s chest. He couldn’t even see skin under the bruises and the blood. Jensen was so skinny that Jared could count his ribs without any problems.

He pushed his disgust away and took the first aid kit that Jensen was giving him. They both sat down on the mistress, and Jared started to clean the injury.

“If it hurts too much, you tell me.” He was being very careful not to press too hard or anything. He was glad that Jensen lets him touch him. Someone at school told him once that Jensen started crying when a teacher just put a hand on his shoulder. But this was different, he was helping him, and Jared was sure that if he tried to touch Jensen again tomorrow, he would panic. He stopped his actions for a moment. Was Jensen’s father responsible for some of those bruises?

His room, his clothes, everything was telling him that Jensen’s father wasn’t really attentive to the welfare of his son, but would he hurt him? He wanted to ask, but he was afraid what Jensen’s reaction would be.

“I’ll stop by your house tomorrow morning so you don’t have to walk to school.”

“Why?” Jensen asks incredulously.

“Because it’s frozen out there, and… It would be cool to make the drive with you.” He gives Jensen a little smile, hoping that he would be satisfied with his answer. Because honestly, he didn’t know what to say. Why was he doing all of this? He could have just turned around, closed his eyes and pretend that nothing was wrong. Like everybody else. But he couldn’t.

Jensen was ready to talk again when they heard the sound of the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Jensen was on his feet before Jared, scanning the room over and over. He had to hide Jared. If his father saw him, he would be pissed, and Jensen was afraid that he would beat Jared too. He knew what it looked like. He was in his room, shirtless, with another boy. His father wouldn’t even let him explain a thing. He had heard his father talking with some of his friends about faggots, like they called them. They keep saying awful things, telling story about how they ‘ _punished’_ those who were like that, about how unnatural it was. Jensen hadn’t said a thing. Sure, he didn’t have the authorization to speak, but even if he had, he wouldn’t have opened his mouth. Because he didn’t understand what was bad about being gay, couldn’t understand how beating and raping someone because he was gay would make him straight. But most of all, Jensen didn’t say a thing because he wasn’t sure if he _was_ straight. Nobody ever took interest in him, so he couldn’t be sure if he would like it with boys. But he was sure that he had no interest in girls.

He put his head against the door and listened to his father’s steps. He could hear his own heart beating, and he prays that his father would go to the kitchen first. Usually, that what he would do when he comes home. He would go straight to the kitchen, eat something, drink, and then he would come to see Jensen. But he never got home so early. It wasn’t a good sign at all. His father left earlier, not bothering saying anything to Jensen, but he had heard him speaking with some friends about a game tonight. Jensen hated when his father went to a game. Because a game mean alcohol, fights, and he would come home either angry, or frustrated, and he would beat Jensen because for an obscure reason, it was his fault.

Still, he had only left for an hour. Something must be wrong. He glanced at Jared and discovered that the boy was as scared at him. Which was kind of funny, because he had no idea what Jensen’s father could do. Jensen still felt hurt for what Jared did, he thought that he was different, that maybe he could have a friend. He wasn’t usually that much of a fool. But something about Jared’s eyes make him want to trust him. Jared had helped him. He had giving him his sweater. He had come back. He had healed his wounds. That was the nicest someone had ever been to him. He couldn’t let him get hurt. He wouldn’t.

Jensen walks quickly forward of the bed and puts his shirt on.

“When you hear it, you go. Don’t look, don’t speak, just go. Got it?” Jensen whispers to him.

“Hear what?” Jared was lost. There were no doubts. He was sure that some of Jensen injuries were caused by his father.

Jensen gave him a small smile “You’ll know soon enough. Just… Don’t talk about it. Please.”

Honestly, he didn’t really care about what the others kid would think. They already consider him like a freak. Knowing that his father was beating him would make things even funnier for them, maybe they would care less about leaving visible injuries, but it’s not like Jensen really cared. No, what made him afraid was that Jared would go to see someone. His parents, the principal, a cop, anybody who would pretend to care and would do what they thought was the right thing to do. It happened once. A teacher saw Jensen’s father hitting him, and he went straight to the cop. If he had read Jensen file, he probably wouldn’t have done that. But he didn’t. Because he didn’t really care for Jensen, nobody never did, he just did what he had to do for not feeling guilty. Turns out, Jensen’s father and his friends beat up the poor guy, and then they went after Jensen. He had to miss 2 months of school because his injuries were so bad. Still, nobody cared, and they weren’t any questions. The teacher was gone when Jensen went back to school. _You think the man cared about you? Well, big news, he didn’t. And because of you, he had to move. Why do you have to ruin everybody’s life Jensen? Why?_

Jensen slowly opened his door, and went straight to the kitchen. He didn’t have the authorization for that. His father keep all the closets close, even the fridge, so he was sure that Jensen couldn’t take anything. He ate too much, food that wasn’t his, it was his father’s food. When you eat something, when you buy something, you have to deserve it. But Jensen didn’t deserve anything. Because he was a failure, he was stupid, good at nothing, he knew that. His father told him, again and again. His father’s friends too. So do the kids at school. The only meal he got was at school, because his father couldn’t let people notice that Jensen wasn’t eating properly. Generally, someone would make his food fall or would spit in it so Jensen couldn’t eat.

“The fuck you doing?” His father was angry. Judging by his black eyes, he didn’t win the fight.

“I-I’m thirsty,” Jensen whispers. It was stupid. He had a bottle of water in his room, he didn’t need to go to the kitchen. His father knew that.

His father watched him with big eyes, and Jensen could saw him clench his fists.

“What’s happening Jensen? Why do you keep lying to me!?” He was yelling now. Jensen know what was coming. He put his head down and closes his eyes.

Then his dad started to beat him. It hurts. Hit, after hit, it just keeps coming. It wasn’t the most hurt that he’s been, but it was close. It was completely his fault, and he didn’t fight. He never did, even when he didn’t deserve to get beat, but this time was different, because he owned it. He lied to his father, twice.

Jensen didn’t see Jared go out of his room, he didn’t hear the sound of his car, and he was relieved. If he didn’t hear anything, surely his father hadn’t either. Jared was safe. He was probably already back to his house. Maybe he would tell someone what he saw, maybe not. Jensen didn’t really care anymore. His father finally stopped beating him, grabbed his jacket, and without a word, went out of the house, leaving his son bruised and cringing on the kitchen floor. Jensen was tired. So tired. He could feel his eyes starting to shut. His whole body burned as if he was on fire. He tried to get up, but he wasn’t strong enough. He closed his eyes and decided to sleep on the floor. Just a nap. He needed to rest a little, and then he would go back to his room.

He didn’t have the chance to sleep long, though, because a minute after he closed his eyes, he heard someone walking. He didn’t hear the front door opening, so it couldn’t be his father. He tried to get up but was stopped by a big hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t move Jensen, it’s alright.”

Jared was here, in front of him, looking at him with sad eyes. He tries to give Jensen a smile, but completely fails.

“You… You were supposed to leave,” Jensen whispers, and _God_  it hurts to speak.

He must have made a face because Jared seemed even more worried.

“I-I couldn’t leave you like that.” Jared eyes drop to the floor, like he was ashamed. What was he could be ashamed of? He took a big breath and place one of his arm below Jensen’s shoulders. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Jensen put all his weight on Jared, incapable of standing on his own. They got back to his room, and Jared pushed him gently down on his bed, and started to clean him again. He didn’t take Jensen shirts off, probably aware that the boy could not move. They stayed in silence, no one knowing what to say to the other. Jensen couldn’t understand why Jared was helping him. They weren’t friends. Until a couple days ago, Jared didn’t even know his name. There was no reason for him to do that.

“I’m sorry,” Jared finally said.

Jensen frowns. “For what?”

“I… I should have come help you. Do something. But… I was scared,” His voice broke and if Jensen didn’t know better, he would say that Jared wanted to cry.

“You couldn’t have done anything. It would only make things worse.” Jensen put his hand on Jared’s. “You can’t tell anyone. Please. It… It had to stay between us.”

Jared wanted to say no, he had to go to the police, anyone. He had seen how Jensen’s father had beat him. How he lived. He couldn’t leave him like that. But then Jensen was looking at him, really looking at him. He could tell that Jensen was begging him with his eyes, and he looked so scared. Maybe they could find a solution later. Right now, he needed to comfort Jensen.

“I won’t.” He squeezed Jensen hand gently.

Jensen let out a sound of relief and closed his eyes. It had been a really long day. He was glad Jared was here, it was nice to feel like someone actually cares for once. He stills doesn’t understand why Jared cares. Probably another prank. But right now, he couldn’t care less.

“I’m not gonna let you get hurt anymore, just so you know. I don’t know how, but I will help you. I promise.” Jared voice was sincere, like he really mean it, and for an moment, Jensen believed him.


	5. Chapter 5

     

When Jared got home, he went straight to his room, ignoring his parents and their questions. He’s late, he knows that, they didn’t need to tell him. What he needed right now is to be alone, to think about what just happened, and what will happen in the future. He needed to protect Jensen.

Jensen told him that they couldn’t go to the police, or to anyone because his father was a really respected policeman. Jensen’s mom disappeared when he was a kid, and since then, Jensen’s father was the courageous man who was raising his weird son alone. A hero. That’s what most people call him. Jared knows that, because his father was friends with him. He came to their house sometimes, and Jared had no idea that Philip Ackles was Jensen’s dad. Even now, he doubts it was the same man.

Philip was nice to him, he even played baseball with him and his brother when he was still living with them. He always looked sad when he talked about his son, and Jared only assumed that the kid was in a very bad state. He never told his name, never showed any picture, never brought him with him. It was like the kid was already dead. When Jared tries to ask, his father told him that Philip loved his son more than anything, but he didn’t like to talk about it, and since he was such a good person, they should respect that. So Jared never asked again.

Maybe he should had asked the kid’s name or where he goes to school. But it probably wouldn’t have changed anything. Until some days ago, he didn’t even know Jensen’s name. Now all he could think about was him.

When Jared falls asleep, it was with some big and sad green eyes watching him.

       The next morning, Jensen finds Jared waiting for him in his car in front of his house. He was more than surprised, and, if he was honest, really pleased. It was nice to be with Jared. He talks to him like he was a real person, someone smart, interesting. Last night, after Jared healed his injuries, they talked for a long time.

At first, they talked about Jensen’s dad, but then Jared started talking about himself, he even made jokes with Jensen. It was the first time that someone was laughing with him, and not at him. He felt alive.

Of course, he didn’t talk much, but every time he opened his mouth, Jared was smiling at him. He loved that smile. It was warm, nice and sweet, all the opposite of what Jensen’s smile must look like. He remembers smiling when he was little, and his father telling him that he looked even uglier when he did that. So he stopped smiling. Truth is, he didn’t have any reasons for smiling.

But yesterday, he smiled and laughed. It wasn’t surprising that everybody loved Jared, he was everything Jensen wished he could be. He was beautiful, smart, funny, friendly, and nice. Well, Jensen didn’t forget how Jared pranked him, but Jared explained why he did it, and Jensen couldn’t stay mad at him. He should have been less naive, and nothing would have happened. Still, maybe it was a good thing that it did happen.

“How’re you feeling?” Jared asks him when he gets into the car.

“Good. You?”

“I’m fine,” Jared replied with a smile.

The driving to school was quiet, the two boys lost in their own thoughts. Jared was trying to find a way to get Jensen out of this mess without making things worse, and Jensen was still wondering why Jared was so nice with him.

“Can you drop me over here?” Jensen asked, breaking the silence.

Jared frowns, wondering why Jensen wouldn’t want him to drop him at school.

“Why? You’re not going to school?”

“Yes, I am.”

Jared was even more lost, and judging by Jensen’s face, the boy was lost too. It was like they were talking two different languages and couldn’t understand each other.

“Why do you want me to drop you here then?” Jared had stopped the car, not wanting Jensen feel like he was trapped.

“Because you probably don’t want people to see us together,” Jensen answers like it’s the most obvious thing.

Jared tightens his hands around the steering wheel. He hated the way that Jensen thought about himself, like being seen with him was to be ashamed of. He couldn’t blame him, everyone kept telling him that he wasn’t important, that he was a failure, a freak and all the others things that was quite the opposite of what Jensen really was.

“I don’t care if people see us together Jen. You are as good and important as any other student at this school, even if some people can’t see that. So if it’s okay for you, I’m gonna drive to school with you by my side. Is it okay?”

Jensen nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. No one never told him that he was important or good, and he would lie if he said he didn’t like hearing Jared say that. It was a lie, though, because Jensen wasn’t good or important, he knows that. But he decided not to care. Instead, he focuses on Jared.

He called him Jen. The only times people gave him nicknames, it was for mocking him. The worst of all was Jenny. The others, he could deal with them, but Jenny always made his stomach clench. However, when Jared called him Jen, it was friendly, and he didn’t feel it as an insult at all. It felt good, and it made his stomach hot. Jared was kind to him, and Jensen felt really good when he was with him, he could get used to that feeling. 

When Jensen finally got out of his thoughts, they were parked in front of the building and Jared was smiling at him. Shit. Did he ask something?

Jared seemed to read his mind and laughed a little.

“I was saying, do you want to eat with me and the others at lunch?”

Jensen froze. He hates to be around people, he was incapable of speaking without making a fool of himself. Even if he would love to not be eating alone, he knew that it was the best thing to do. Plus, he didn’t want to embarrass Jared in front of his friends.

“I… I don’t…” He stuttered.

“That’s okay,” Jared cuts in, “It can be just the two of us if you prefer.”

No. He should say no. Because the moment Jared sat next to him, everybody would say that he is a freak too. Jared was far too good, he couldn’t do that to him.

“They will think you’re like me, if you do that.” He looked at his feet, ashamed of being such a failure.

“And what is that you are Jensen?” Jared’s voice was soft and gentle. He lowered his head, so he could catch Jensen’s attention, “Because all I see is a really strong and awesome 17-year-old boy. I would be more than glad if people thought I was like you.”

Jared knew exactly what Jensen was saying, what people would think, but he couldn’t care less. He really liked Jensen, and he wanted him to see himself like Jared saw him. Someone brave, strong, smart and beautiful. Sure, he was also broken, Jared knew that, but the more he talked with Jensen, the more he finds his qualities. Jensen was broken, but he could be fixed, and soon, everyone would see how amazing he truly is.

Jensen blushed a little and put his gaze back down. He wasn’t used to compliments, and here Jared was, giving him compliments over compliments. He realized that he hadn’t answer Jared’s question.

“Ok.”

“Ok… What?”

“I would love to eat with you,” Jensen was blushing even more than before.

“Cool, I will wait for you in front of your classroom.”

With that, they both get out of the car and walk towards the school. Jensen was firmly looking at his feet, not wanting to know if people were looking at him. Jared was walking next to him, greeting people and exchanging some words with them without stopping to talk.

Jensen was more than happy with that, because with Jared by his side, he felt protected. Jared had protected him against the other teenagers, and after his father’s assault, Jared had told him that he would have stood against him if he was sure he wouldn’t make the situation worse. Jensen was really glad he didn’t.

He stopped walking when he saw shoes standing in front of him. He could tell without looking that it was Chad.

“Well, hello little Jenny. How are you today?”

Jensen didn’t have time to reply - honestly, he didn’t intend to - before Jared was in front of him, facing Chad.

“He’s good, thanks for asking,” He said curtly.

It was clear by the tone of his voice that he would fight Chad if he dared say something else. Jensen quickly looked at Chad face. He seemed more than shocked by what was happening. He and Jared were friends, they played in the football team, and get along well together. Jensen feels bad when he realized that he probably broke their friendship. His father’s words were yelling in his head. He was bad for people, always making them sad and breaking their life.

Suddenly, Jared’s hands were around his shoulders, looking at him with worried eyes.

“Are you okay Jensen?”

“I’m… I’m sorry,” he finally managed to say.

“About what?”

“Chad, he was your friend and now he isn’t anymore and it’s because of me.”

Jared worries seem to vanish from his face, and he smiles at Jensen.

“Firstly, you didn’t do anything. Chad is an asshole, always has been. I was only his friend because I was scared of what he could say about me. But I don’t care anymore. Secondly, I may have lost a friend but I won a better one, so really, it’s not a loss at all for me.”

Jensen blushed again. God, he was such a girl sometimes. But Jared just called him his friend, and he could swear his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He couldn’t help but smile, and Jared smiled even wider. He put his arm around Jensen shoulders and start walking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter, tell me what you think about it !


	6. Chapter 6

To say that after that Jensen’s life was perfect would be a lie, but it sure has changed for the best. For the first time, Jensen wasn’t alone anymore, he had someone who cares about him; he had a friend. Jared would drop him at school the morning, eat with him at lunch, and spent as much as time with him that he could. Jensen didn’t have a phone so school was the only time they could talk. More than once, Jared invited him at his house, but Jensen always refused.

He still doesn’t understand why Jared was friends with him, clearly Jared could be friends with anyone, hell, he was friends with anyone. But he gave up on all of his friends for Jensen. It was killing him because he had nothing to offer him. He wasn’t funny, or interesting, he barely talks, only answering Jared questions. He tried to make Jared understands that he shouldn’t stay with him, but every time, Jared would give him his beautiful smile and Jensen heart would warm.

Right now, they were sitting at the library, books open in front of them, knee against knee. Jensen was learning to accept other touch, and more often, he surprised himself craving for Jared’s touch. He knew that Jared wouldn’t hurt him, he told him that several times. That was something Jensen loved about Jared too: how he would always reassure him, tell him that he loved being with him, that he loved being his friend, that to him, he matters.

“Okay, I’m done with this,” Jared closed his book with a long sigh.

Jensen gave him a little smile. They had been on this math problem for at least one hour, and they weren’t getting anywhere.

“So, do you want to get out of here?” Jared asked him, putting his books in his backpack.

Jensen frowned. They never go anywhere else then school, because Jensen was afraid his father or one of his father’s friends would see him, and he knew that he would be punished. He’s already afraid his father would see Jared’s car, or that he would realize that he’s spent way more time than usual at school. If he was honest though, he didn’t care. Sure, his father would be mad and hit him, but that wasn’t anything new. The time he spent with Jared was too good to care about the consequences.

“Where?” He finally asked.

Jared seemed surprised, probably expecting a negative answer, but he quickly masked his surprise and gave Jensen a bright smile.

“I don’t know, the park?”

“Yeah, ok,” Jensen gave him a tiny smile, and they left school and started to walk in direction of the park.

 

 

The entire walk, Jensen kept looking everywhere, afraid that someone would see him. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, ready to come out of his chest. He was disobeying his father, years of submission dwindling because of one boy. But he had never felt so good, so free.

“What are you thinking about? I can hear you from here,” Jared told him, giving him a gentle shoulder stroke.

“Nothing. Just glad I’m here.” The _with you_ died in his throat, but judging by Jared’s smile, he understood what Jensen was saying.

“Well, I’m glad you are here too. It’s nice to get somewhere else other than school for once.”

Jensen nodded, and they both sit down at the foot of a tree, next to each other. The sun was hitting their faces in a cozy way, and Jensen closed his eyes for a minute, enjoying the moment. Some weeks ago, he would have been too weak to appreciate it because he would have been too cold, too tired. But now, Jared was getting him breakfast every morning, and he always shared lunch with him. Jensen try to discourage him, but Jared was a stubborn ass and Jensen was too hungry, so he agreed. It was kind of hard, because his stomach wasn’t used to so much food, and the first week, he was sick nearly all the days. Plus, he had to deal with his father’s words playing again and again in his head. But he was gaining pounds, and even if he wasn’t at a healthy pound, he was surely getting closer and closer to it.

When he opened his eyes again, Jared was looking at him, a soft smile on his lips.

“What?” Jensen asked, a bit uncomfortable.

“Nothing, sorry,” Jared turned his head, clearing his throat.

Jensen gave him a questioning look but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t the first time he saw Jared looking at him like that, it happened more and more often, and Jensen wasn’t sure how to interpret it. It wasn’t a pity look, or a sad one. It was something else, something new. For a moment, Jensen could have sworn that he saw love in it. But he wasn’t stupid, he knows that it couldn’t be that, because Jared isn’t gay, he heard Jared’s father talking about his son’s girlfriend when Jared called him, but Jared’s never said anything about it. Even if he was gay, there wasn’t a chance he would be interested in Jensen.

“Do you want to go to cinema tonight?”

Jensen could see that Jared was stressed. Maybe it was because of how last time they went to the cinema together turned out.

“I don’t-I don’t think I can. If my dad realizes that I’m not here…” He stopped talking, both knowing too well what would happen.

“Yeah sorry, I just… It’s killing me, you know,” Jared sighed, looking directly at Jensen, “You deserve so much better Jen. But more than all, you deserve to be happy, to be loved. Knowing that you can’t do what you want because of him, it’s…” He was silence for a moment, not trusting his voice. “I just wish I could do something. I will, one day. Just so you know, I’m not gonna give up on you. I did some research, and I’m sure that I can find something.” Jensen looked at him without saying anything, a score of emotions coming over him. He could have cried right now if he wasn’t so shook. Of course, he knew that Jared liked him, even if he still didn’t understand why, but hearing all of that, knowing that Jared was actually doing research for him, for the sake of helping him, that was different.

He hesitated for a moment before putting his hands on Jared shoulders. He wanted to hug him, but he wasn’t sure if Jared would want to. He didn’t have to think any longer because before he could do anything, Jared’s body was against his, in a tight embrace. It was the first time someone had hugged him. Well, there certainly was time when he was a baby or a child, but nothing that he could remember. It felt nice. Really nice. He nosed his head in Jared’s neck and inhaled his smell. God, he smelled so good. Another time, he would have been stressed to have some big arms like that around him. Because Jared was huge, and his arms could probably go all around his waist without any problems. But Jared’s touch wasn’t brutal, he was sweet, giving small caresses too Jensen.

Jensen’s body was on fire, ready to explode. He wanted to get even closer to Jared, but it was impossible. The clothes they were wearing were too thick, he needed to feel Jared’s skin against his. God, if it wasn’t the best feeling in the world.

They stay like that for a while, none of them saying anything, until Jared moved his hand in Jensen’s short hair, making him close his eyes again.

“We should get going. It’s nearly six.”

Jensen agrees, and, with a lot of effort, pulls his head away from Jared’s neck. Their eyes meet immediately, and Jensen was stunned by how beautiful his eyes were. They never made eye contact like this, because it was really uncomfortable for Jensen, but right now, he couldn’t remember why.

“Hey,” Jared simply said.

“Hey,” Jensen replied, not breaking the contact.

“We should…”

“Yeah,” Jensen finally came back to life. He got out of Jared’s embrace and was on his feet a second later. “My dad will be home soon. We should hurry.”

Jared was slower, taking his time. When they both were ready to go, they started walking side by side, practically glued to each other. Jensen was still feeling dizzy by what happened, and so was Jared.

When Jared dropped him in front of his house, Jensen wanted nothing more than to stay with him. It was Friday, which meant that they wouldn’t see each other until Monday. Jensen wasn’t sure he could survive that long.

“That was really nice,” Jared told him, looking everywhere but at him.

“Yeah. We could… We could do that again.” He made sure not to tell if he was talking about the walk or the hug, letting Jared decide what he wanted.

“I would love it.”

They smiled at each other, waiting for something to happen. When nothing came, Jensen opened his door, ready to get out of the car. Jared wanted to yell at him to stay with him. Maybe they could run away together. Right now, it seems like an excellent idea.

He started to think about what he could say to make Jensen stay longer, because two days without him would feel like an eternity.

“I’ll think of you,” was all he managed to say. He mentally kicked himself. That was the most stupid thing he’s ever said.

But Jensen doesn’t seem to mind because he smiled at him and blushed. How it was possible to be that glorious?

“Me too,” he whispered before closing the door.

Well, wasn’t that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, it's really motivating !  
> Hope you like this chapter !


	7. Chapter 7

In the Padalecki’s house, Saturday lunch was a family meeting. Jared’s brother was coming from across the country to see them, as well as his grandparents, his uncle, his aunt, and their children. It was Jared’s dad who established this tradition after his sister died, and he had realized that he hadn’t seen her for 6 months.

Usually, Jared loves those lunches, loves being with all his family, talking with them and all. But today, he would rather be anywhere but here.

His father told the entire family that Jared had a girlfriend, and how he passes all his days with her, staying in school for hours just to be with her. Jared could feel his cheeks blushing, and he started to play nervously with his hands.

“What’s her name?” His aunt asked, a big smile on her face.

“It’s… Uh…” Jared tries to think as fast as he could, but it was impossible with the beating of his heart, “Jenny.”

As soon as the name went out of his mouth, he regretted it. Jensen would kill him if he knew what he just did. First of all, Jensen wasn’t his boyfriend, even if they were happy when they were together, it didn’t mean that they were a couple. Secondly, Jensen hates it when people called him “Jenny”, and Jared couldn’t blame him for that. Every time someone called him that, it was for mocking him, and even if people at school have stopped hitting him, they still call him that most of the time.

“How is she? Come on, tell us everything!” His mom was as excited as the others.

Jared hesitated for a moment. He has to say something, to describe someone, a girl. But the only person that comes to mind is Jensen.

“She… She’s very beautiful,” he started to eat again, hoping that they would be satisfied.

“You’ve got to be more specific, honey.”

Jared sighs. “Well, she’s tall, but not as tall as me of course, she’s sort of blonde I guess, green eyes, and she’s very shy, but she’s funny too, and she’s so interesting. She’s a warrior, and she doesn’t even realize it. She’s… She’s beautiful. Inside and out.”

His mom and aunt were looking at him with a fond smile, while the others were laughing. At least they would stop asking questions now.

“You should invite her next Saturday.”

“She… Her parents won’t say yes.”

His mom murmured a little “oh” and soon, the girlfriend subject was over. But Jared couldn’t stop thinking about what had just happened. He was aware that his feelings towards Jensen weren’t platonic, he could feel it every time he looked at him, or when Jensen smiled, and yesterday’s hug was only a confirmation. He didn’t think he could see him as a boyfriend, but now, all he could think about was how nice it would be to kiss him, to have a family dinner with Jensen by his side, and all the other things that couples do. 

He doubts Jensen felt the same about him; as far as he knew, Jensen was straight. Plus, it requires a lot of trust to date someone, and Jensen was only just starting to trust him. He couldn’t do that to him, he was the only one who cared about Jensen, and if he refused to date him, it will be awkward then. No, he had to focus on saving Jensen from his dad, nothing more. Jensen deserved that.

Monday morning had never come so slowly, and Jared was more than glad when he stopped his car in front of Jensen’s house.

He didn’t have to wait more than five minutes before a heavily tired Jensen walked out and got into the car. 

“Did you go to a party without me?” Jared tried to sound like he was offended and his efforts were rewarded when Jensen laughed. Well, it was more a sound than a real laugh, but it was something, and Jared felt warm all over his body.

“Something like that, yeah.”

Jared knows that he can’t force Jensen to tell him anything, so he starts to drive, looking at his passenger at the same time. Next to him, Jensen was ready to fall asleep, head on the window.

“Are you sure you can go to school like that?” Jared was worried, because if Jensen falls asleep during class, they would call his dad, and he didn’t want to think about what would happen.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Jensen tells him, closing his eyes.

“You sure look like you’re okay,” he murmured.

They didn’t talk for the rest of the ride, principally because Jensen was completely sleeping now. When he stopped the car, Jensen woke up immediately. He rubbed his eyes like a little baby, and Jared had to fight against the idea of taking him in his arms and kissing him.

“Alright sleeping beauty, time to go to school.” 

Jensen sighed, but opened the door anyway. He was ready to get out of the car when Jared took his arm.

“Hey, we’ve got twenty minutes before the first class, maybe we could stay here a little longer.” 

“Are you sure?”

Jared gave him a smile, and got in the back seat.

“Come on, it would be much better than in the front. I have a book to read anyway.”

Both boys were then in the backseat, Jared reading his book, while Jensen was already sleeping, head turned in Jared’s direction.

Since he was dropping Jensen to school, Jared had taken the habit to park his car as far as he could from the others. He still doesn’t get why Jensen prefers this spot, but today, he was more than glad that they were isolated.

If Jensen was beautiful when he was awake, then that was nothing compared with how he was when he was asleep. He looks peaceful, innocent, and Jared can’t help but to look at him, a lovely smile on his face.

“Why are you staring at me?”

He jumps when he heard Jensen’s voice and turned to look away.

“I-No, it’s just… Nothing. Sleep.” 

Jensen straightened, and he has the same looked in his eyes that he has when he thinks he is bothering someone.

“Jensen, you haven’t done anything, I promise. I like watching you sleep because you… You look really cute when you’re sleeping.” Jared couldn’t believe he just said that, and he tries to read Jensen’s face but it was impossible.

“I’m not cute,” Jensen whispered, arms crossed against his chest.

Jared smiles sadly at him. He hates how Jensen never believed any of the compliments he gives him, how he thinks that he is nothing but bad.

Hesitantly, he put his hand on Jensen’s cheek, giving him a small caress. He was afraid that Jensen would push him away, but he closes his eyes, leaning in the embrace gently. Jared stopped breathing, afraid to interrupt the moment.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, shuffling closer to him. 

Jensen opens his eyes, looking directly into Jared’s. It was rare that Jensen looked at him in the eyes, years of his father telling him not to, but every time he did, Jared felt even more subjugated by his beauty.

Tentatively he approached his mouth to Jensen’s.

“Can I kiss you, Jensen?” His voice was weak, but full of want and love. He hopes that Jensen could hear that.

Jensen nodded, and it was all Jared needed.

Without moving his hand from Jensen’s cheek, he puts his lips against Jensen’s, pressing just enough for him to feel it. Jensen lips were everything he expected them to be and more; just the feeling of having them against his was enough to make him shiver.

He looks at Jensen’s face, making sure that everything was ok for him. His eyes were full of lust, all the green practically hidden in his pupils.

Jared leans in one more time, giving more pressure this time. He pushes his tongue against Jensen’s mouth, and Jensen opens it practically immediately.

Jared had kissed one girl before this. To say that he had hated it wasn’t even enough. But here, with Jensen, was perfect. He couldn’t put his finger on what Jensen’s taste was, but he knows that it’s now his favorite flavor. 

When he ends the passionate kiss, both of them were panting. He couldn’t help but smile, and put another quick kiss on Jensen’s lips before resting against the rear seat.

“Come on, you still need to sleep.” 

He opened his arms, giving Jensen a sign with his head.

Jensen smiled, cheeks still red from what happened, and shyly, he put his head on Jared chest, his arm resting around his waist.

Jared dropped a kiss on his head, one hand caressing his hair and the other holding him close. He couldn’t remember a time when he was more happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, feel free to leave a comment, I love reading them !


	8. Chapter 8

When he was little, Jensen used to love school more than anything. Being at school meant being away from his dad, away from the pain, the hurt, being able to interact with other children, having toys, food, and all the things that made his life better.

But then came Chad Murray.

Jensen was at his table, trying to color as best as he could on the car he just drew. If he did it alright, then Miss Helen would put it on the classroom wall, and he would be able to see it every day for the rest of the year.

“What are you doing?” Chad asked, sitting next to him.

Jensen took his drawing in his hands, showing it proudly to the young boy. He started school three months ago, and he learned that children were not like adults. When he showed his drawing to his father, he would make fun of him and throw it away, and Jensen would always feel bad and cry afterwards, because he didn’t understand why his father and his friends couldn’t see his drawing like he saw it. His father told him that he was too stupid, which caused him to see things differently from other people. But when he was at school, the other children always told him that his drawings were the most beautiful, and some of them even asked him to draw them things, and he was more than happy to do so.

“It’s a car. I saw it on Melina’s t shirt.” His smile was reaching his ears, as he waited for the other to respond.

“It’s ugly,” Chad answered sincerely.

Jensen frowned, his self-assurance leaving his body. Maybe Chad was like an adult, maybe he saw things as they really were.

“You know what else is ugly? Your face.”

At that, their classmates laugh, all their attention towards them now. Jensen bit the inside of his cheek, and he could already feel tears in his eyes. Boys weren’t supposed to cry, he knew that, his father keep telling him again and again. He remembered how his father hit him the last time he cried, how he was forced to stand in the corner of the room all night, not even allowed to go to the bathroom.

“I’m not ugly,” he whispered. What if he was? His father always told him that he disgusted him, but Miss Helen told them that all the children were beautiful.

“Yes, you are. And you’re stupid too.”

Jensen saw all of his friends laughing at him, confirming every single world that Chad was saying. Friends were supposed to defend you, to fight for you, so why was nobody was helping him? Then he wasn’t in the classroom anymore. He was on his house floor, with his father’s feet hitting his stomach because he was so stupid that he didn’t know how to read yet, he was on the doorway, one of his father friend spitting in his face because he was so ugly, then he was alone in his room, on his mattress, crying because it hurts, everything hurts, but he’s not supposed to cry because boys don’t cry, and he’s not a girl, he can’t cry like a girl, but he can’t help it.

“Look, he’s peeing himself!” Chad yells, finger pointing forward him.

Jensen started shaking because it was true, he’s peeing himself in front of everyone. Why does he always have to be so stupid?

“You’re such a freak.”

He heads all the others children calling him “freak” again and again, until he passes out.

When he woke up, he was with his dad, in the car. He knew that his father was gonna be angry, because he had to leave work because of him, and work is important, it allows you to have money. Jensen knows that.

“Why did you do that?” His father asked him, voice cold.

“I just wanted to be his friend,” he whispered, feeling the tears in his eyes once again.

“Nobody will _ever_ want to be friends with you. People can see how you really are, they know that at the moment they start loving you, you’re gonna destroy them.”

After that day, Jensen stopped talking when he was at school, even if he wanted to go see his friends, he didn’t, because he loved them, and he couldn’t destroy them like he destroyed his mother or his father. For an unknown reason, Chad seemed to hate him, and quickly, all the school was making fun of Jensen.

Suddenly school wasn’t a safe place anymore.

 

 

“Dude, you’re gonna love this movie so much.” Jared drops a kiss in Jensen’s hair.

Jensen’s father was out of town for a week, and they both decided to enjoy this time as much as they could. Right now, they were in Jared’s room, Jensen’s head on his boyfriend’s chest, watching a new movie. It’s been two weeks since their first kiss, and they haven’t stopped since then. Every time they have the opportunity, they kiss each other. Generally, it was the morning in Jared’s car, then one or two kisses during the day, when they were sure that no one could see them.

Being friends with Jensen was ok for Jared, but he didn’t want others to know about their relationship. He wasn’t ashamed of Jensen, he had told him a million times, but he was afraid that Jensen’s father would find out about them, or even his own father, because he knows what they were capable of.

“What are you thinking about sweetheart?”

Jensen smiles at the nickname. Of course, Jared was saying it sarcastically, but it still warms his heart every time he says it. He wanted to kiss Jared so hard, but he still had trouble making decisions like that. What if Jared didn’t want him to kiss him right now? What if he was pissed off because Jensen kissed him? Jared had told him that he would never be pissed off because he had kissed him, but Jensen refused to take the risk.

Luckily, Jared seemed to be able to read his mind, and took Jensen lips for a long and deep kiss. It was hot, so hot to kiss him, and Jensen lets himself fall on the bed, Jared on top of him.

Jared leaves his mouth and starts to kiss his jaw, then his neck, nibbling his skin gently, not enough to hurt him or even leave a trace. Jensen opens his legs, leaving Jared to position himself between them. He could feel his boyfriend’s cock against his, and he was pretty sure it was the best feeling in the world.

Jared starts to rock against him, hands all over his body.

“God, you’re so beautiful Jen,” he moans, starting to lift up Jensen’s t-shirt.

As soon as he felt Jared’s hand on his stomach, Jensen pushes him away. No. Jared couldn’t see him without his shirt. He was ugly, full of scars, bruised, and all of the other things that were showing what a failure he was. Jared would run away, called him a freak, and Jensen couldn’t take that.

“What’s wrong?” He could hear worry in his boyfriend’s voice, and he feels bad for causing it.

“I don’t… I don’t want you to see me…” Jensen stares at the floor, not sure how Jared will react.

His boyfriend puts both of his hands on Jensen jaw, forcing him to look at him. He gives him a little smile, one that always makes Jensen feels funny, and drop a sweet kiss on his lips.

“I saw you shirtless, once. And yes, I know, it was different. But it doesn’t change anything. You’re wonderful, Jensen, the most wonderful man if I’ve ever saw one. Those scars, they’re part of you, and I love them. One day, you will be able to see how beautiful you are.” Jared put a kiss on his nose. “Until then, we can deal with the t shirt.”

Jensen simply nodded, trying to deal with what he just heard. How could a man that was as beautiful and perfect as Jared was love him?

Jared pushes him on his chest, their legs interlaced, forehead against forehead.

“You make me so happy Jen. I… I hope you know that.”

As an answer, Jensen kisses him deeply, putting all the love he could into it. Maybe Jared still saw him like children used to see him, that was probably the reason why he found him so beautiful. One day, that will be over, but he intends on enjoying each moment until then.

They were so caught in the kiss, savoring each other, that they didn’t hear the sound of the steps on the stairs, nor the sound of the room door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the new chapter !  
> Sorry for not posting sooner, I've got some pretty big stuff to deal with.  
> Leave kudos and comment if you like it !


	9. Chapter 9

“Jared!”

Both of the boys jumped when they heard the voice, pushing themselves away as possible from each other. In front of them, Jared’s mother looked shocked, one hand on her mouth, the other crossed around her chest.

“Mom, that’s… That’s not-”

“That’s not what, Jared?” She was definitely pissed now. “Not you making out with a boy in our house? Not you cheating on your girlfriend?”

Jensen was trying to look as small as possible, cowering in the corner of the bed. He did it again. He destroyed people he loves, people who love him back. He destroyed Jared. The only good thing that’s happened to him in his life, and he destroyed it. Now, Jared was in trouble because of him, his father will kick him out of the house, maybe he will never see his family again, and all of that because of him.

“Is he ok?” Mrs Padalecki’s voice was softer now, and she seemed worried.

Jared turned to look at Jensen. He was shaking, hot tears running down his face.

“Hey Jensen, it’s ok. I’m here, I got you.” He put one of his hands on Jensen’s, trying to comfort him. He was afraid too, his parents have never been a fan of homosexual people, but he suspects that the real problem came from his father and not his mom. At least, he hopes.

“Jared, try to calm your… Friend. We will talk together after that.”

With that, she was out of the room, leaving them alone again. Jared took Jensen in his arms, hugging him tightly. After a few minutes, Jensen finally calmed down, his breathing less erratic.

“I’m sorry Jay…” he whispered, head hiding in Jared’s neck.

“Sorry for what?”

“It’s… It’s my fault. I-I do that to people. I destroy them,” Jensen cried again, even stronger than before.

If he could, Jared would go to see Jensen’s father right now, and he would kill him without any hesitation.

“No, Jen, it’s not your fault. None of that it’s your fault.” He was trying to be reassuring, caressing Jensen’s hair. “I should have talked to my mom. She just… She wasn’t excepting this. But it’s ok. It’s gonna be ok.”

He wasn’t sure if Jensen believed him, but the crying and the shaking stopped. They stayed in each other arms a little longer, until Jensen closed his eyes and fell asleep. Jared delicately rolled him on the bed, putting the covers over him. He planted a little kiss on his temple, not wanting to wake him up, before going downstairs.

 

 

His mother was in the kitchen, a cup of tea in her hands, face down. Jared took a big breath, trying to gather his courage. Without a word, he sits in front of his mom, waiting for her to start talking.

“How long?” She finally asked.

“What?” His voice was way weaker than he intended it to be.

“How long have you been with this boy?”

“Not long. I… I didn’t… I didn’t plan any of that. I mean… I’ve never been really attracted to girls. But I… I wasn’t really attracted to boys either. But Jensen, he’s…” He didn’t finish his sentence, not sure of what to say.

His mother frowned, visibly disturbed.

“Jensen? As in Jensen Ackles?”

Jared only nodded.

“It’s impossible. Philip’s son, he’s disabled, physically and psychologically.”

“No, he’s not. But mom… If you knew what he did to him-” It was too much for Jared, all the events of the past weeks coming up. He needs to talk to someone, to tell them everything that happened. As soon as the tears started to roll on his face, his mom got up and took him in her arms.

“It’s okay, baby,” she soothed, kissing his hair.

Jared calms down a little, savoring the comfort that his mom was giving him. He hates to think that unlike him, Jensen couldn’t do that, that he doesn’t have his mom to hug him, or tell him that everything will be alright. He doesn’t know how Jensen has survived this long without love, with so much pain, because Jared had broken so fast.

“Listen to me sweetie. You’re gonna tell me everything, and I’m gonna listen, and then we will talk, ok?”

So Jared did. He told her everything. From the stupid prank to their first kiss in the car, not letting anything go unspoken. He told her that Jensen couldn’t go to the police because of his father’s job, but he also told her that he refused to let him live like that any longer. His mother didn’t doubt anything, the previous reaction of Jensen confirming what her son was telling her, and at the end of the discussion, she was as shaken as Jared.

“I invited this man into our _house_. I had dinner with them, I prayed for him and for his sick children. We all prayed. All the church. And all this time…” She couldn’t even finish her sentence.

“I know mom…” He took her hand in his, trying to comfort her, “But we’re gonna help him, right?”

“Yes. Of course, Jared.” She gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand.

Jared was relieved. With his mom helping them, it would be better. She could do much more than him, she could help Jensen.

“Jared I… I don’t know how I feel about you and him… But I know that I love you. And I know that no children should suffer like he did, so I’m gonna help him.” Jared bites the inside of his mouth, afraid of what was coming. “But I think… I think you shouldn’t say anything to your dad. Because even if he loves you, he will not take it as well as me. Plus, Philip and him are really good friends, and I don’t want to cause Jensen any troubles.”

Jared let out his breath, happy that his mother was accepting them. Well, he knows that there will be more talking and everything, but at least she still loves him. And that’s all that matters for now.

“Tell Jensen that he can stay for dinner tonight. Your father is out-of-town so it will only be the three of us.”

“Thanks mom.” He took her in his arms again, dropping a kiss on her neck.

“Of course, sweetie.” She pulled apart from him, caressing his cheek. “Now, go and see Jensen. He probably needs you.”

Jared got up as soon as she mentioned Jensen, ready to run to his room.

“Oh and Jared, no sex in the house,” she warns him.

“Mom!” Jared could feel his face redden, but he couldn’t help but smile. It was ok. Everything would be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, I really love them and it's such a big motivation !  
> This chapter was a little short, but the next one will be longer,  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments !


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen was still asleep when Jared went back into his room. He took time to admire his boyfriend’s beauty. He runs his hand on his face, tracing each one of his freckles, lets one of his fingers caress his eyelids softly, before bending over, so he could put his lips against his. Jensen was beautiful, glorious even, and Jared couldn’t seem to get enough of him. He wishes Jensen could see himself like he really is, but Jared was confident that with time, he will. In the mean time, he will have to remind him how beautiful he is every single day. Not like that minds it. Jensen slowly opened his eyes, looking even more adorable than usual, and Jared couldn’t help but drop plenty of kisses on his lips, his cheeks, and his pretty little nose. Jensen smiles, still mostly asleep, but opens his mouth so Jared could slip his tongue in it.

“Hello sleeping beauty,” Jared whispers in his ear, biting his lobe gently.

“Hey.” Jensen’s voice was rough from sleeping, sending a wave of lust through Jared’s body. Jensen pushes Jared away, so he could sit up, his back against the headboard.

“How… I- Is your mom angry?”

Jensen was visibly tense, playing with his hands nervously. Jared gave him a sad smile, putting one of his hands on his jaw, but Jensen closes his eyes, like he was excepting Jared to hits him. It hurts, to see how scared Jensen always is, how the gentlest touch could frighten him. But Jared knows better than to take it personally. He knows that with Jensen life, it’s normal to be afraid, not to trust anyone, even if you want to. So he waits for Jensen to relaxes a little, to see that nothing bad is happening. Jensen opens his eyes slowly and starts leaning into the touch.

“No. She’s not angry. She’s… Shocked, I guess. Can’t really blame her. But she’s _not_ angry,” Jared assures him.

“That’s good,” Jensen sighs, visibly reassured. “I’m sorry. I truly am.”

“What are you sorry for?” Jared frowns.

“It’s my fault. I… I do that to people. I take everything from them, I destroy their life.” He was speaking so low and his voice was so weak, that for a moment, it looked like he was a six-year-old boy instead of a 17-year-old young man.

“Jensen, you have to believe me when I say that you didn’t do anything. You didn’t turn me gay or anything. It’s just who I am.”

“Yes, but it’s more than you being gay. It’s about me. I… I think, no I know, that I’m evil. I bring about bad things, I make people do things they wouldn’t do. My father, he… He told me that he has never been a violent man. But I made him be violent. My mom loved him but then I was born and she didn’t anymore. I could go on and on Jay. It’s just who I am. And I don’t want that to happen to you. I don’t want you to lose everything because of me.”

Jared was mortified with what Jensen told him. This was what Jensen thought of himself, what his father puts in his head. When someone tells you the same thing over and over since you’re a kid, there’s a moment when you start to believe it, Jared knows that. But this? It was so fucked up. How could someone do that to their own child?

“Jensen, I want you to listen to me, really listen.” He took both of Jensen hands in his. “You’re _not evil_. You don’t destroy people, or make them bad. I don’t know why your mom left, but it’s not because of you. Your dad? He’s the one who’s evil. You, you’re perfect. You bring me so much joy Jen, you make me so happy. I wish you could see what a treasure you are. What happens to people in life can’t be your fault. We are all responsible for our choices, not you.”

Jensen was looking at him now, tears filling his eyes. Jared took the opportunity and pulled him in his arms. Jensen was hugging him tight, like he was afraid that Jared may go, and Jared starts to whispering sweet nothings into his ears, hoping to relax him.

“Thank you,” Jensen whispers.

Jared only smiles, before pushing his boyfriend away, so they could face each other again. He gives him a little kiss and sits next to him.

“What about we finish this movie?” He asks, opening his arms so Jensen could lay on him.

Jensen smiles weakly but nods, putting his head on Jared chest.

They were a few minutes into the movie, but Jared could tell Jensen wasn’t watching it at all. He was biting his bottom lips, something was clearly bothering him, but Jensen wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“What’s the problem Jen?”

Jensen hesitated a moment, eyes on the floor. “Do you… Do you have a girlfriend?” His voice was barely audible, and Jared was surprised he could even hear it.

“Well, except if you are in fact a girl, then no,” he jokes, but he could tell by the look on Jensen’s face that he wasn’t satisfied with the answer.

“But… I hear you, talking about a girlfriend with your dad on the phone, and your mom… She mentioned a girl too.” Jensen was looking at him directly in the eyes now “I won’t… I… I don’t understand why you like me, even more if you have a girlfriend, but I… As much as I love spending time with you, being with you, I won’t hurt someone else. I can’t… I’m not enough for you Jared, so if you have someone else you should stick with her.”

Jared doesn’t say anything for a long moment, trying to understand everything that Jensen had just said. Does Jensen really want him to leave him? Maybe he misunderstood Jensen’s feelings, maybe he doesn’t feel the same way? Maybe Jensen never wanted this, and he’s just using this girlfriend thing as an excuse.

“Are you… Are you breaking up with me?” Jared asks, heart beating in his ears.

“What? No! I’m not!” Jensen answers right away, like it was the most unimaginable thing, “I want you to be happy, I want the best for you. That’s all.”

“Well you are the best for me,” Jared replies while taking Jensen’s hands. “You are. Nobody else but you.”

Jensen couldn’t help but smile, and his face quickly turns red.

“There’s no girl, Jensen. Never has been. I… I lied. To my family. Told them that I had a girlfriend as an excuse, so I could spend more time with you.” Now, it was Jared’s turn to blush, “I told them that I was dating a girl whose name was Jenny, and that she was beautiful, funny, and so fucking perfect.”

When Jensen didn’t say anything, Jared was worry he did something wrong. Well, technically, he just called Jensen a girl, and he called him Jenny, so Jensen was his right to be angry.

“I didn’t mean to say that you are a girl. You’re not. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything,” he sighs, putting his head between his hands. Then he feels Jensen’s arms around him, holding him tight. It was rare when Jensen initiated something, so he comforts Jared to tell him that maybe he wasn’t that angry.

“It’s ok Jared. I… I’m not a girl. And I don’t like being call like that. But I do love when you say that I’m yours. And I also love how you talk about me. So it’s ok.”

Jared relaxes. It was exhausting, having to comfort Jensen on everything, telling him again and again that he was enough, even if Jensen never believed him, and as much as he loved Jensen, sometimes it was just too much. He wasn’t angry at Jensen, and he never wanted to be away from him or anything. It’s just that it was mentally exhausting and it looked like it would never end. Then he thinks about Jensen who was actually living it, and he feels guilty, which leads to more exhaustion. But every time Jensen hugs him, kisses him, or even simply smiles, all the exhaustion simmers away. He knows that it will be long, that Jensen will have to see a professional, that first of all, they will need to find a way to get him away from his father, but when Jensen is acting like that, he could see him being happy, and that’s all it takes to cheer him up.

They stay in each other arms a long moment, enjoying the intimacy that they were allowed to have before Jared’s mom called them for dinner.

“I should go,” says Jensen, head in Jared’s neck.

“My mom actually asked for you to stay with us tonight.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, she only said to stay for dinner but I’m pretty sure she’ll say yes to sleeping over too.”

He could feel Jensen smile against his neck, and he dropped a kiss on his head before pulling away.

“C’mon, let’s go.”

 

 

They both went to the dinning room, Jared taking every opportunity to touch Jensen, from his arms to his ass. He did the last one only once, the feeling of Jensen’s butt in his hands was too much for him, and he could already feel himself getting hard. A thousand different scenarios were playing out in his head, and he couldn't stop thinking about all the things he wanted to do to him. His ass was firm, and Jared wondered if Jensen had any freckles on it. The blush on Jensen face indicates that he was affected by the touch too.

Jared mother was setting the last dish on the table, and she smiles as soon as she sees Jensen.

“Hello Jensen.” She walks towards him, placing one of her hands on his forearm. “I’m really, really sorry for scaring you, it’s just… I didn’t know that Jared was…”

She looked at her son, not sure of what to say, “Anyway, I’m glad to have you here.” She gave him another smile before letting him go, “Let’s eat!” She says enthusiastically.

Jared guides his boyfriend to his sit, right next to him, despise his mother’s insistence for them to sit in front of each other. Jared knows that Jensen needs him close, so he can touch and reassure him if he needs.

The first few minutes were incredibly quiet, nothing more than the sound of the forks. Jensen was enjoying the dinner, eating faster than Jared’s ever seen him. It was probably the best meal he’s ever had, because as much as Jared knows how to cook, nothing could compare to his mom’s cooking.

“Jensen, I want to apologize to you.”

Jensen was looking at Jared and his mom, wondering why she was apologizing. Jared shrugged before looking at his mom.

“I… I should have done something. Asked your father to visit you or tell him to bring you here. I just… I believed every word he said about you, every single one. He was speaking with such sadness in his voice that no one never thought he was lying. He drank a lot. We all know that. But he wasn’t… He didn’t seem violent. Truth is, after the accident, we just closed our eyes on his drinking excess. The poor man had suffered enough.”

Jared took Jensen’s hand in his, trying to comfort him as much as he could. Jensen looked lost, like he wasn't understanding a word of what she was saying. 

“What accident?” Jensen asks

“Well, the car accident, when you were three.” Jared’s mom was still smiling but it was clear that she was surprised by Jensen question.

“I don’t… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he answers softly, looking at Jared for an explanation.

“The car accident, that’s caused your supposed disability.” She stops a moment, visibly uncomfortable, “The one that killed your mother.”


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen remembers the first time he had been aware that not having a mom wasn’t normal.

He knew that others had mothers, he knew that there was a time when he had one too, but he always told himself that it wasn’t something out of the ordinary. He was six years old, and the teacher had asked them to talk about the things they loved the most about their mom. All the children had something to say, from some cute story about how their mom made them feel safe, or how she told them a story every night before going to sleep, to some funny story about how someone’s mom once let him put make up on her face, and she had to go to the market with make up all over her face, and about how much she was proud of wearing it because her son had done it.

When it had been Jensen’s turn, he had tried to remember something about his mom, anything, but he couldn’t. He remembers her being there, he remembers her presence, and that one day she wasn’t here anymore. It was a long time ago, when he had just started school. His father only told him that she was gone, and that’s it. Jensen had spent many nights in his room, crying because he wanted his mommy. He wanted her to do his lunch, to read him a story, to kiss and to hug him. But she wasn’t there. And every time his father heard him cry, he would come to his room and beat him. He deserved it, he had been bad, and when you’re bad, you should be punished. But it hadn’t done anything against the pain or the humiliation.

“I…” He started, trying to find something, anything, “My mom… She… She makes good pancakes.”

The other kids were waiting for more, but he couldn’t find anything to say. He doesn't know if his mom did do good pancakes; nobody ever made pancakes for him.

“I love pancakes,” said one of the kids, a big smile on his face. He was sitting across the room, big blue eyes full of excitement, and Jensen couldn’t be happier that the kid decided to talk, because now they were all talking about their favorite topping.

Jared. He remembers the teacher saying his name when the kid moved in some weeks before, but they never actually talked. Truth is, Jared was a very friendly boy, and he was never alone, which made it really hard for Jensen to talk to him. He had seen his mom once, she was very beautiful, and she smelled like cookies.

Jensen wished he could have a mom like that too.

When he came home from school, he asked his father where his mom was, and when she will be back. His father took him by the throat, lifting him from the ground.

“Don’t talk about her again. She’s not coming back, and it’s your fault. All of this is your fault. You made her go away!” He knocked his head against the wall before letting him go.

Jensen never asked anything after that, but every once in a while, his father will remind him that it was his fault that his mother wasn’t here anymore, and Jensen hates himself a little more every time.

 

 

 

 

But it wasn’t what his dad had told other people. No. He told them that she was dead. That his mom was dead. Sure, he had been lying. After all, he lied about Jensen state, right?

“No, no, my mom isn’t dead. She ran away because she couldn’t stand to be with me. She’s _alive_ ,” Jensen turns to face Jared, “Please Jay, tell her that my mom isn’t dead.”

Jensen was panicking, his eyes wide open and his hands shaking, murmuring “no” again and again.

“Jen, it’s ok. Please calm down,” Jared tries to comfort him, but Jensen wouldn’t look at him.

“She’s not dead. She’s gone. I made her _go_. I did it!” Hot tears were running loose on his face now, and his voice cracked with sobs.

Jared was looking at him with such sadness, and Jensen hated himself for making him sad. Jared took his face in his hands, putting him in his arms. As soon as his face was hidden in Jared’s neck, Jensen started crying even stronger.

“You need to calm down baby. We’ll figure this out, I promise. But you need to calm down.”

Jensen started to calm, reassured by his boyfriend’s words. Jared was right, he needs to calm down if he wants answers.

“I’m really sorry Jensen, I thought you knew…” Jared’s mom was weak, her hand against her mouth.

He took several big breaths before getting out of Jared’s embrace. Jared wipes the tears out off his face before dropping a kiss on his forehead.

“Maybe he lied about that too,” Jared finally said, letting his hand rest on Jensen leg, and turning to his mother, “I mean, he did lie about Jensen, so why not about his mom too?”

“I don’t know… From what I heard, Jensen’s mom loved more than anything. I can’t imagine her leaving him.”

“She… She loved me?” Jensen whispers.

“Of course, sweetie,” Jared’s mother answers with big eyes, “You should ask about her to one of her friends. What was her name again… Charlene, I think?”

“I don’t know her,” Jensen replies. He doesn’t know any of his mother’s friends, doesn’t even know if she had one. But if she actually loved him? That changed everything.

“Do you have her number?” Jared asks, squeezing Jensen thigh.

“No. But I know where she lives. You could go and see her tomorrow.”

Jared nods, knowing that Jensen wasn’t going to answer, before getting up.

“I think we should get some sleep, so we can go tomorrow morning. Is that alright, Jen?” He was looking at him with such lovely smile that for a moment, Jensen forgot about everything that was happening. Jared was his safe place now, and every time he looked at him, it was like nothing else mattered.

They got back to Jared’s room after saying goodnight to Jared’s mom, who looked like she was ready to cry. It was new for Jensen, having people care about him. But when Jared’s mom took him in her arms, telling him that everything will be alright, he knew that she meant it.

They were lying in the bed, Jensen being the little spoon with their hands interlaced.

“We’re gonna figure everything out Jensen. I promise,” he says as he kisses the back of Jensen’s neck.

“She loved me,” was all Jensen could answer.

Jared tightens their embrace, holding Jensen’s strongly in his hold, every part of them touching.

“Yes, she did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for all your comments !!  
> I hope you love this chapter too, more revelations to come soon ;)  
> I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes in this chapter, I'm sick like hell since the beginning of the week.  
> Leave comments and kudos if you like the story ! I love getting your impression !


	12. Chapter 12

“It’s here,” Jared says, while stopping the car in front of Charlene’s house. 

She only lives ten minutes away from Jensen’s house. Maybe he had already seen her, in the street or near school, and didn’t even notice her. She had two children: a son and a daughter, but no husband. 

“Are you ready?”

No. He wasn’t. The minute he walks through that door, nothing will ever be the same. He will know everything. Where is his mom? Is she alive? What happened? Did she really love him? Yes. That he knows, because Jared’s mom told him. But what if she had lied? His father did that sometimes. Telling him something nice or doing something nice for him, so he could break him afterwards. Well, Jared had done that too. But Jared was sorry. His father was not. 

“Yes,” he whispers, his voice barely audible.

Jared gets out first, opening the door for Jensen. They walk side by side to the house, Jared holding his hand tightly, showing him that he was here, that nothing bad could happen as long as he was there, and Jensen was really grateful for that. 

They didn’t wait long before Charlene opened the door. She was tall, and had dark hair with blue eyes, and half her face was covered by a red scar. She frowns while looking at Jensen, but then her face illuminates.

“Jensen?” She asks with a trembling voice.

He looks at Jared, not knowing what to say. His boyfriend looks at him, shocked. 

“Y-Yeah.” 

She kept staring at him, hand covering her mouth, and Jensen was practically sure that he saw tears in her eyes. Then her gaze turned towards Jared, and her expression completely changed. She was no longer smiling, and she looked at him with cold eyes. 

“Who are you?” 

“I’m…” Jared was looking at Jensen, not too sure what to say. They weren’t stupid, they know that not everyone is friendly towards homosexuals. 

“He’s my boyfriend,” Jensen says, taking Jared’s hand once again. 

Jared smiles shyly, before extending his other hand, “I’m Jared.” 

Charlene hesitates a little, not sure of what she wanted to do, before shaking his hand. 

“Do you want to come in?” She asks, making room so they both could walk in. 

They both thank her before walking in, Jared not letting go of Jensen’s hand. The house was beautiful, with an array of colors and pictures of Charlene and her children, but not one of the father of the children. She guides them into the living room, and they sit down on the sofa. Jared tries to put some distance between them because it was obvious that she didn’t like him, for whatever reason, but Jensen was having none of that, sitting as close as he could to Jared. So close that for a moment, Jared thought he was gonna sit on his lap. As he expected, Charlene was not happy about that, and she looked at him with angry eyes, her fists clenched on her lap. 

“Maybe it would be better if we had this discussion alone.” She was looking directly at Jensen but Jared could see that the words were actually for him. 

“I will wait in the car,” he says, starting to stand up, but Jensen puts his hand on his forearm, making him sit again.

“Stay with me. Please.” He was looking at him and Jared couldn’t say no to those beautiful eyes. He gave Jensen a smile, taking his hand in his. 

Charlene didn’t say anything, but she did seem more relaxed than before. 

“Last time I saw you, you were only three,” she starts, smiling at Jensen, “You were the cutest little boy I ever laid eyes on. And you still are.” 

Jensen was embarrassed. It was rare that he would receive a compliment from someone, and even if he loves it when it comes from Jared, he doesn’t love when it comes from someone else. 

“Jared’s mom, she… She told me that you knew my mom.” 

“Yes, I did,” she said, her smile fading a little. “She was a very, very good woman. She was my best friend.” 

“Was?” Jensen asked, swallowing hard.

“Yes,” she said, looking sadly at him.

“She… She died? In the accident?” Jensen whispered. 

“That wasn’t an accident,” she quickly corrects him. “She wanted to leave with you. She wanted you to have a beautiful and safe life with her, away from your father. My husband… He used to beat me, too. I left him thanks to a friend, and I thought I should do the same for your mom. We worked on a plan for weeks, everything was perfectly elaborate. She took the car with you inside, but they were waiting for her at the exit of the city. I don’t… I don’t know what happened. But I saw her body. They… They beat her. So much. I could see that. I know that.” 

She was shaking now, patting her hand nervously on her hair, and Jensen could see some scars on her arms. 

“I tried to do something. I… I wanted to save you. But your dad… He knew. He came to my house and he… He hit me. Then he said he would do the same to my children.” Tears were running on her cheeks now. “I’m so sorry, Jensen. I really am. But my children… I couldn’t do that to them. I hope you will forgive me.” She put her hand on Jensen’s, but he jerked his hand away. She froze, looking at him with big eyes, before turning towards Jared. “Is he hitting you?” She asked, before looking at Jensen, “Jensen, I need you to tell me right now if he’s hitting you. I will protect you, I swear.” 

“No, no, Jared’s not like that. He’s never hit me,” Jensen replied immediately.

“Please, Jensen. I can help. I saw how he held your hand so tight, how he made you sit close to him so I can’t see if he’s doing something to you. And you looked so scared when I touched your hand. I know the signs.” 

“Jared doesn’t hit me. My father does.”

“No. Your school… I talked to your school,” she frowned. “They said that you were living with your aunt now.” 

“I don’t have any aunts. Or any family. It’s only my dad and me. He said… He said that my mom ran away because she didn’t love me. He… He says it was my fault. And I believed him.” Jensen was crying too now, but Jared put his arms around him, holding him close. 

“Jensen, it’s not your fault. You couldn’t know. Please, believe me,” Jared whispers, throat tight with emotion. 

“I let him hurt me because I thought I deserved it. I thought… If even my mom couldn’t love me, how could he?” 

“I’m so sorry, Jensen. I should have come to see you. I should… I should have done so much more,” Charlene told him, not even trying to touch him again.

“I understand. You needed to protect your child. I… I understand that. I’m not… I’m not angry at you,” he replied, leaning out of Jared’s embrace, but staying close enough so Jared’s arms were still around him. “I don’t think I could have done anything even if I knew,” he whispers. 

She didn’t correct him, but she tried to smile. 

“But you’re happy now, aren’t you? You got away from him?” 

“No. I… I can’t. Because of his job, nobody would believe me. But Jared is trying to find something. Even if he doesn’t find anything, I… It’s better now. I’ve got him. I’m happy. I can handle some beatings.” 

“Yes, but you shouldn’t have to,” Jared answers.

Charlene nods in agreement, but couldn’t find anything else to say. How could she help him? Jensen doubts that someone could do something for him. His father was too influential, too violent. More than that, he doesn’t want anyone to get hurt because of him. He was aware that he’s put Jared in a delicate situation, but he had been selfish and he was glad he did, because Jared was by far the best thing to ever happen to him. 

They left quickly after that, all of them exhausted by the encounter. In the car, Jensen lets his head fall on Jared’s shoulder, enjoying the warm, cozy feeling of his boyfriend. His mom was dead. She has been dead for practically his whole life. He always wonders where she is, or what she was doing. Did she have other children? A new husband? Did she think about him? But now he knows that she loved him, that she cared about him. More than that, it wasn’t him that she was running away from, but his father. It did change everything for him. 

“Are you okay?” Jared asks him when he stops the car inside the garage.

“Yeah. It’s just… Hard to process, I guess,” he drops a kiss on Jared shoulder. “Thanks. For coming with me. And for everything you do.” 

Jared smiles to him before kissing him deeply. He takes his head in both hands before looking into his eyes. 

“I love you Jensen. I love you so much. Never doubt that.” 

Jensen was too stunned to answer. Hearing Jared say those words meant so much to him, knowing that he was loved was the best thing in the world. He had wanted to tell Jared it for so long, but the thought that he may not feel the same was too present. The last thing he wanted to do was to push Jared away. But he doesn’t have to worry about that anymore. Because Jared loves him. 

“I love you too,” he whispers, kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the amazing arielgryffinpuff who has read and correct the entire fic !  
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos !


	13. Chapter 13

The kisses were becoming more and more intense, Jared’s hand flipping from Jensen’s face to his back, placing him into his lap. The position was uncomfortable, the car way too small, but neither of them seemed to care. Jensen put his hands under Jared’s shirt, touching him everywhere, and he gasped when Jared grabbed his ass. He could feel Jared’s erection against him, and he was pretty sure his boyfriend could feel his as well. 

“So hot Jen. Want you so much,” Jared whispers, kissing his neck.

“Want you too.” 

Jared pauses, putting a little distance between them. 

“Are you sure? I’m not gonna be mad if you’re not ready. I promise.” 

Jensen bites his lip. Truth is, he wasn’t sure at all. He wants Jared, he knows that, but actually doing it? That was something else. There’s not exactly a lot of gay sex classes at school, and even if Jensen knows how it works, that’s only thanks to the things he’s heard. It hurts. He knows that, because that’s what everyone says. But it must feel good too if people still do it? 

“It’s okay honey. We don’t have to do anything,” Jared tells him, caressing his hair gently. 

“I… I want to. But-” He was searching for the right words to say, not sure how to express it, “I’m scared I guess. I don’t want it to hurt,” he quietly admits. 

“It’s not gonna hurt if we do it properly,” Jared replies softly. “Maybe a little, but nothing really intense. I… I can do it, if you want. Take you inside of me.” 

Jared’s entire face was red, and Jensen couldn’t think of a moment where his boyfriend had been cuter than right now. 

“No. I want to do it. This time, at least.” 

Jared’s eyes were practically dark, all the beautiful color gone, and he knows that it means Jared loves the idea. 

“Let’s go inside the house,” Jared says, kissing Jensen’s jaw. 

When it was clear that his boyfriend wasn’t gonna move, Jensen took the initiative and opened the door. They practically run up the stairs, Jared not seemingly able to stop touching Jensen’s body, his hands traveling to his back and ass, before pressing his torso against him. Jensen could feel his erection against his ass, and his dick grew even harder at the feeling. 

They stumbled into Jared’s room together, Jared already kicking his t-shirt and jeans off. Jensen freezes for a moment, heart racing. He knows what he looks like under his clothes, how many bruises and scars he has. What if Jared doesn’t love him anymore once he sees them? But it was stupid. Jared already saw them a while ago, so why would it bother him now? 

Jared seems to read his mind because he stops his strip and puts his arms around Jensen’s waist, holding him close.

“You’re beautiful Jensen,” Jared whispers in his ear, taking his lobe in his mouth. 

Jensen closes his eyes at the feeling. Jared’s mouth was so hot, so wet, and he couldn’t wait to find out how it feels on other parts of his body. His boyfriend drags his hands under his t-shirt, pulling it over his head, before pushing him gently on the bed, never taking his hands away from him. They were touching skin against skin now, and, with shaking hands, Jensen starts to touch Jared’s body. Jared lets out a little moan, lips against Jensen’s neck, before moving it on his torso. 

“God, you are glorious,” he told him, taking one of his nipples in his hot mouth. 

Jensen wasn’t ready for the pleasure it would send over him, and he has to bite his lips so no one would hear him. Jared got up and kissed him on the lips. 

“Don’t worry baby, we’re alone. You can make as much noise as you want.” 

Jared took his nipple once again, biting gently on it. He works on both, making them hard against his touch, before licking all the way down to his belly button. Jensen has to close his eyes again, feeling his entire body shaking from the touch. His dick was trapped painfully in his pants, and if Jared continues like that, he would come without anything more than Jared’s tongue. 

“Jay, more, please,” he moans.

Jared smiles before unzipping his pants, taking down both his pants and his underwear, leaving him completely naked. He pauses for a moment, admiring his boyfriend’s body. Even with the bruises and the scars, Jensen was perfect. He then took off his own underwear before getting back between Jensen’s legs. The feeling of their dick pressed against each other was enough to make them moan even stronger, precum running on their stomachs. Jared starts rutting against him, his thrust going faster and harder, kissing Jensen’s neck before going back to his mouth. 

“I’m gonna come like this if you keep doing that,” Jensen tells him, his legs holding Jared tightly to his body. 

Jared nods before extending his hand so he could reach the night table. He took the lube in his hand before putting some on his fingers. He was shaking too now, but he tries to stay as calm as possible, not wanting Jensen to freak out. Then it hits him. 

“I don’t have condoms,” he panics, looking at Jensen.

“Oh,” Jensen bites his lips, before whispering, “Do we need it?”

“Yeah, of course! It’s… It’s dangerous not to use it.”

“Have you… Have you ever done it?” He asks with a little voice.

“No. Of course not,” Jared reassures him.

“Then, I mean… It’s not like I can get pregnant and we’re both clean…” 

Jared considers it. There was no chance that one of them had some nasty thing, or very little chance, so why not? 

“Okay,” he says, reassured, kissing Jensen’s mouth once again. 

He drove one of his fingers between Jensen’s cheeks, and starts circling his hole. He wanted so bad to see it, see how pink and perfect it may be, kissing and biting Jensen’s ass, but he didn’t want to get away from Jensen’s mouth, and most of all, he was sure that his boyfriend would get shy and tense, and that was the last thing that he wanted. 

Very carefully, he pushed the first finger inside of him, only meeting a little resistance. 

“Is it good?” He asks, kissing Jensen’s jaw. 

“It’s not bad,” Jensen replies, moving his head so he could give Jared more access.

Jared smiles and with some trust, adds another finger. This time, Jensen seems to tense a little, and Jared stops immediately. 

“You want to stop?” 

“No,” Jensen took a big breath, and Jared could feel him relaxing a little. “It’s good. Keep going.” 

Jared nods before starting to thrust his fingers. He tries to control himself, but the feeling of being inside of Jensen, being so close to him, was enough to make his dick ache painfully, and he wanted nothing more than to just slide in and to be one with him. 

He moved his fingers again, searching for Jensen’s prostate. He had read a lot about it, knowing that if he was going to have sex with Jensen, he needed to make it as pleasant as possible. 

“God, there!” Jensen yells, his nails carving into Jared’s arms.

Jared touches the little spot again and again, making Jensen yell as much as he could, clenching against Jared’s fingers. Carefully, he started to touch Jensen’s dick before adding another finger. Jensen only tenses a little, distracted by the hand on his dick. 

“Jay, I… I want you inside. Now, please.” 

“Yeah, I got you babe,” Jared whispers, before pulling his fingers out of Jensen. 

He sits between Jensen’s legs, and puts a big amount of lube on his cock. He knows that his dick wasn’t small at all, and he didn’t want to risk hurting Jensen. 

He knows it would be easier if Jensen was on his stomach, but he wasn’t sure if Jensen would be ok with it, or if he would come to some false conclusion. Plus, Jared wanted to see his face so he could control what he was doing. 

He positions himself at Jensen’s entrance, and very slowly, starts to push forwards inside him. Jensen was ok at first, but the more he progresses, the more his face tenses.

“Jensen, you need to tell me if you want to stop,” Jared tells him, stopping his movement.

“It’s fine just… Slow. Go slow.” 

Jared nods before starting to move again, even slower than before, kissing Jensen’s neck and mouth so he could distract him. It seems to work because Jensen didn’t tense again, and then Jared was buried all the way inside of him. He waits a long time, letting Jensen get used to the intrusion. 

“You can move,” Jensen tells him, hands holding onto his broad shoulders.

Jared started to move, controlling himself so his thrusts were as small as possible. 

“Harder, Jay. I’m fine,” Jensen begs.

He did as he was told, his thrusts hitting harder and deeper each time, and he tried to orient himself so he could hit directly against Jensen’s prostate. 

When Jensen moans loudly, his legs wrapped around his waist, and his nails leaving traces on his skin, he knew he found it. 

He was careful to hit Jensen’s prostate every time, and when he feels that he’s ready to come, he starts to stroke his dick. 

“Want you to come with me,” he hisses in his ear.

“Yes. So close Jay,” Jensen whispers, gasping slightly.

Three thrusts later, Jensen was coming between them, hands tangled in Jared’s hair and teeth grazing his shoulder. Jared came almost instantly with a contented moan of pleasure, collapsing loudly on top of Jensen. 

They both needed several minutes before they were breathing normally again, the intensity of the orgasm still sending little shock waves in them. 

“Did I hurt you?” Jared asks, caressing Jensen’s hair.

“No,” Jensen smiles, “It was really great Jay.”

Jared smiles too, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I love you,” he whispers.

“Love you too,” Jensen says, kissing him again. 


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Jensen had to go back to his place, because his father’s trip was over. But they both knew what was coming once he got back home, and they couldn’t deal with that. Jensen was starting to realize what his father really did, how he lied to him and turned his life into a nightmare, telling him that everything was his fault, when it wasn’t. He wasn’t responsible for any of the things his father was accusing him of. He was angry now - against his father, sure, but against himself too. How could he have been so stupid? He never doubted what his father told him, not once. Jared told him that it was normal, because it was his father and he was telling him the same things over and over again, and it just got drilled into his head.

For a moment, he thinks about not going home at all. Leaving his father without saying anything, so he could be free somewhere else. But he needed to graduate, and most of all, he couldn’t leave Jared behind.

In the end, they were out of ideas, and Jensen went home, alone. It would be fine anyway. Just another ordinary day for him. His father would probably beat him, but he could deal with that, he had since he was a kid after all. But today was different.

When he got home, his father was already there, waiting for him. He wasn’t drunk, Jensen could tell immediately. It should reassure him, but the little times when his father wasn’t drunk, it was because something bad had happened, or he was really angry. What could he be angry at?

“How were the days without me?”

His father was sitting on the sofa, speaking to Jensen like he actually cared about him, or how he had been doing. But Jensen knows better than that. He can hear the coldness in the voice of his dad, can see how his eyes were full of anger, how tense his arms and hands were.

“Good,” he replies, eyes on the floor. No, he wasn’t gonna fight against his dad, not now. He couldn’t win a physical fight.

“Yeah? What did you do? Go and see friends?”

Of course. Jensen was out of the house when his father came back. He should have come back last night. The memories of the previous night filled his mind: Jared’s body against his, the feeling of him inside of him, and most of all, the _love_. There was so much love, so much care. No, he shouldn’t have come home last night, because it had been the best night of his life - screw the consequences.

“I’ve got homework with another student. We meet at his place. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

His father got up, and started walking towards him. Jensen could hear his blood in his ears, his heart beating so strongly that he was afraid it might implode.

“So you were out just this afternoon, right?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Then how can you explain that you weren’t here when I came back yesterday morning?”

Jensen’s entire body went frigid, his eyes locked on the floor. Maybe if he doesn’t move, doesn’t make another sound, his father will just go away, forget about him. He shouldn’t have come back, should have stayed with Jared. Yes, Jared. He should think about Jared, about how nice it was to be with him.

“You know, nothing happens in this city without me knowing. Some of my guys saw you and the Padalecki kid.” His father’s bent a little so he could speak directly into his ear, “Laughing, hugging. Kissing.”

His father then put his hands around his neck, squeezing just enough for it to hurt, but not enough for Jensen to pass out.

“I was so angry, thinking that my son was a fucking faggot. But I thought, that’s ok, me and my buddies had dealt with other queers before.”

Jensen remembers. It happened at his house once. He remembers the screams, the blood, the laughs. He never knew who it was and he was glad for that, he couldn’t have dealt with the knowledge of who was here. He hadn’t done anything. His father had chained him to the wall, and when Jensen started screaming, he had gagged him.

“But then, they said something else. They said that they saw you somewhere else.” He tightened his grip, making it hard for Jensen to breathe. “You were with Charlene.”

Jensen didn’t even try to deny it, knowing too well that this wouldn’t change anything. It was true, and even if it wasn’t, his father would always believe his friends.

“I played a little visit to the bitch. No, don’t worry, she’s not dead. But she won’t be helping you anymore. I can’t hurt your boyfriend, his father is too fucking important to this city. But I called him, told him how his son was a cockslut. Can’t say he was really happy about it. Which now leaves me with you.”

Jensen tried to get his father’s hands away from him, but he was too strong and didn’t even finch. He couldn’t do anything else but listen to his father’s words, thinking about the consequences of his act. He wasn’t responsible for that, neither for Charlene nor Jared. His father was the one who did that, the one who was hurting everyone without exceptions. But Jared and Charlene were Jensen’s responsibilities. He loves Jared, and when you love someone, you have to protect them.

He starts to hit his father again, trying to ignite as much strength from his body as he could. His father seems surprised, but the relatively weak punch wasn’t hurting him at all. He then took one of Jensen’s hand and turned it over, breaking it completely. Jensen yells from the pain, or at least he tries; with his father’s hands around his neck, it wasn’t easy.

“You should stop moving, it will be over soon. I’m done with you, I’m _done_ with taking care of you. I gave you everything!” His father was yelling, hitting Jensen’s head against the wall.

The lack of air was just too much and Jensen’s body was too weak, and his eyes started to close without his consent. He try to think about Jared, tried to think about how much they love each other. He knows that it wouldn’t help him, but at least he could go peacefully.

Then his father’s hands weren’t around his neck anymore, and Jensen collapsed on the floor. Everything was dark and peaceful. The last thing that he heard was Jared calling his name.

 

 

 

 

When Jensen opened his eyes again, he was in a bed that wasn’t his mattress or even Jared’s one, in a room that he didn’t know. Everything was white and there were machines connected to his body. He looked at the tubing in his arms, following the product that was being transported inside him.

“Hey, Jen.”

He turns his head so fast that for a moment his vision goes dark.

“Easy, Jensen,” Jared tells him, one hand in Jensen’s hair.

Jensen leans into the touch, savouring it. Maybe he was dead, maybe his father had finally killed him, and now he was in heaven.

“No babe, you’re very much alive,” Jared corrects him, before taking one of his hands and placing it against his mouth.

“How?” His voice was so rough, only then he realized that his throat was actually hurting him, as much as his left hand, which was in plaster.

“Charlene went to our house, and she told us that your father knew everything. I tried to get to your house in time but when I got there, your dad was already strangling you.” Jared wasn’t looking at him, the memories hurting him too much. He was feeling guilty; he shouldn’t have let Jensen go home.

“You saved me,” Jensen whispers.

Jared didn’t answer, only to bend over so he could kiss Jensen’s lips. Jensen let out a breath, enjoying the feeling of Jared’s soft lips against his, the feeling of love that was present in the kiss. If he could do one thing for the rest of his life, this would be it. But he had so many questions, so many things that he wanted to know.

“Where’s my dad?” He asks, afraid of the answer.

“In jail. Well, he will be, soon enough. My dad… he called my dad. Told him about us. But then my mom explained how your father was with you and, well, my dad isn’t a total asshole. He got in touch with his contacts and no one put his paroles in doubt. So yeah, your dad will go to jail soon. There will be a process, but we have time to think about it ok? You need to relax.”

“Where am I going to go Jay?”

Was he supposed to go to a foster family? He was probably too old for that. Maybe a shelter? And what if he had to leave the city? He can’t lose Jared, not after everything.

“With me,” Jared reassures him “My dad said it was ok, as long as we stopped our _relationship_. I agree, but that only means that he can’t see us together.”

“So, we… We’re still together, right?”

“Of course,” Jared let out a little laugh, “We just need to be extra careful. My dad’s gonna take me to see a psychologist, but that’s all. You’ll see one, too, if you’re ok with it.”

“Jay, I can’t… I can’t let your parents pay for everything. It’s too much.”

“Yes, you can. And you will. My mom will not let you have it another way.”

Jensen smiles before kissing Jared’s cheek. He was so glad to have him, to be so loved, it was hard to believe that after everything, he finally got his happy ending.

“Thank you. For everything,” he says sincerely, hoping that Jared can understand the gratefulness he felt towards him, as much as the love.

“Y’got nothing to thank me for,” Jared answers before kissing him again.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue 

Two years later 

“Jay, I really need to work,” Jensen says, trying to shove his boyfriend away. 

But Jared was having none of that, kissing Jensen’s neck while slipping one of his hands into his t-shirt. 

“Come on babe,” he took his lobe into his mouth, “I want you so bad.” 

Jensen closed his eyes and finally agreed, tossing his work on the other side of the bed. He didn’t have time to do anything else before Jared was on top of him, ravishing his mouth. 

They had left Jared’s parents’ one year ago now - there were too many tensions with Jared’s dad. Nothing was ever directly said to Jensen, all of them taking care of him like he was some sort of fragile doll, and maybe he should have been angry about that, but after everything he went through, it was kind of nice. 

Jared had decided to go to college, his grades good enough that he could even get a full scholarship. Jensen, however, didn’t even consider going to college. School wasn’t for him, never had been. Plus, his grades weren’t good enough so he couldn’t get any help in funding. He found a job in a society, and was more than glad about it. He yielded to Jared’s insistence and was now working half the time, while the other time was dedicated to the obtaining of a diploma. He could understand why it was important, and he was actually glad Jared had insisted him to do it. The money from his work was enough for them to have a little apartment, which was more than enough considering they couldn’t get away from each other for more than five minutes. 

Jensen’s dad had been condemned to a life sentence, and Jensen was glad he didn’t have to worry about him anymore. He still goes to see his psychologist at the same time every two weeks, but he’s confident that soon enough, he wouldn’t need to see her that often. 

Jared was between his legs, burying himself deep inside of Jensen, his mouth on his. 

“I love you,” Jensen whispers, like it was a secret.

Jared laughs, making his dick move inside of Jensen, who couldn’t help but moan. 

“I love you too Jen.” 

Finally, after so many years alone, someone finally cared about Jensen. He was more than glad that Jared decided to prank him so long ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end everyone.   
> I want to thanks all of you for all your sweet comments, It means a lot to me and I enjoyed reading all of them.   
> Writing this fic was an amazing experience and I hope that you all love this story as much as I do.   
> A special thanks to my beta arielgryffinpuff who did an amazing job,
> 
> Thank you all for the reading !


End file.
